This disclosure generally relates to security in computing systems, and more specifically to authenticating users through audio voiceprints.
Conventional methods for authenticating users in computing systems include the use of login credentials such as passwords, pin codes, secure tokens and encrypted keys. However, conventional methods can be easily hacked and compromised and therefore, are often not sufficient for the purposes of authenticating user's identity. To increase user security, many conventional systems have employed multi-factor validations that require more than one form of authentication. However, multi-factor validations can still be ineffective. For example, if a user's phone is compromised, multiple authentication methods (e.g., user email, user texts) can be compromised simultaneously. Furthermore, the multi-step authentication process is highly cumbersome for a user that is required to provide more than one form of authentication. This is particularly problematic in scenarios involving messaging services where conversations can be brief. In other words, users must dedicate significant effort to overcome multiple authentication processes in order to undertake a simple activity such as a conversation.